<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La storia di Jorge by RainbowLSparrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983038">La storia di Jorge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow'>RainbowLSparrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ladybird Ladybird (1994)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa storia è frutto di un'esercitazione svolta per un progetto che ho dovuto svolgere all'universa.<br/>è una reinterpretazione della storia del film ladybird, ladybird di Ken Loach, dal punto di vista di Jorge, compagno della protagonista.<br/>Sì all'uni mi fanno fare cose strane!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La storia di Jorge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718037">Jorge's story</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow">RainbowLSparrow</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mi chiamo Jorge, anche se ormai qui in Inghilterra, mi chiamano tutti George. In realtà sono Paraguayano.</p><p>Lì in Paraguay, ho lasciato tutto. Una famiglia, una casa, un lavoro... Tutte cose che amavo! Il mio lavoro mi permetteva di aiutare gli orfani, alleviare le sofferenze di quei bambini, ma quelle erano cose di cui avrebbe dovuto occuparsi il governo. Avrebbe! Ma così non faceva!</p><p>Probabilmente non dimenticherò mai quel bambino, che dopo aver assistito alla morte della madre, per mano dei soldati, fissava l'acqua così da poter in qualche modo incontrare di nuovo sua madre, attraverso quella stessa acqua che gliel'aveva portata via. Così l'avevano ammazzata i soldati, e così voleva ammazzarsi lui per ricongiungersi a lei.</p><p>Quello non era giusto! Non poteva esserlo!</p><p>Probabilmente è stato quello il punto di rottura definitivo, quello e moltissime altre microfratture preesistenti.</p><p>Fui considerato nemico politico, e fui costretto a scappare, abbandonando lì tutto ciò che avevo amato.</p><p>Soffrii moltissimo e non posso negare di soffrire ancora adesso.</p><p>Viaggiai! Viaggiai moltissimo!</p><p>Paesi, città, lingue, culture... si susseguivano senza posa. Ma fu Londra a cambiarmi la vita.</p><p>Ero arrivato a Londra da poco, quando una serata al pub con un nuovo amico, si è trasformata in uno dei momenti più importanti della mia vita.</p><p>C'era il karaoke e una donna in particolare catturò da subito la mia attenzione. Stava cantando "The Rose" di Batte Midler e la sua performance era veramente molto sentita. Quell'emozione mi colpì, c'era della sofferenza dietro quel volto sorridente. Appena scese dal palco, le offrii da bere, lei provò a fare resistenza, ma io insistei così alla fine accettò.</p><p>Fu lei, Maggie, per prima a chiamarmi George, il nome Jorge le riusciva difficile de pronunciare.</p><p>Fu un primo incontro atipico, solitamente in questi tipi di situazioni, non si è mai così tanto aperti riguardo le proprie vite, si rivela poco di se stessi all'altro, invece tra di loro l'intesa era nata quasi subito. C'erano delle resistenze da parte sua, ma le sue parole erano sempre sincere.</p><p>Essere poi costretto a salutarla, mi ha intristito. Però poi, un segno del destino! Aveva scordato il suo portafogli sul tavolo. L'ho subito rincorsa, per poterglielo portare. Lei era già sull'autobus, con un piccolo stratagemma, riuscii a far fermare l'autista e lei scese. La nostra serata continuò, prima in un locale e poi a casa mia.</p><p>Io ero già innamorato di lei, ma lei in quel momento aveva bisogno di un amico. Quindi le sono stato vicino, quando pochi giorni dopo al tribunale le levarono definitivamente la custodia dei suoi quattro figli e anche dopo. Le rimasi accanto! Il mio visto stava per scadere, sarei dovuto partire nuovamente. Ma vedendola così, decisi di rischiare. Non avevo il permesso di soggiorno, quindi molte cose sarebbero state un rischio, ma in qualche modo ce la saremo cavata. La nostra amicizia, cominciò ad evolversi e lei iniziò a ricambiare i miei sentimenti.</p><p>Decidemmo di trasferirci, in una nuova casa, per iniziare un nuovo capitolo della nostra vita.</p><p>Maggie era incinta, aspettavamo una bambina. La casa era migliore di quella in cui abitavamo prima, ma non sapevamo ancora quanti problemi ci avrebbero causato i vicini.</p><p>Maggie era sempre più fragile. Bastava un nulla per farla scoppiare a piangere o farla urlare in preda all'ira.</p><p>Io ero paziente e le stavo accanto, avevo i miei problemi per il lavoro, ma facevo di tutto per riuscire anche a sostenerla.</p><p>Quando la bambina nacque, provammo entrambi una gioia immensa. Maggie sembrava essere tornata ad essere più calma e felice, ma ci volle poco a rompere quella nostra tranquillità. Un giorno vennero gli assistenti sociali accompagnati dalla polizia, e si portarono via la nostra bambina. Io ero a lavoro in quel momento, ma appena vennero a chiamarmi le amiche di Maggie corsi a casa.</p><p>Inizialmente ci venne data la possibilità di incontrarla e molto spesso venivano degli assistenti sociali e ispettori sanitari a casa nostra per farci domande. All'inizio riuscii a convincere Maggie a rimanere calma davanti alla situazione, e sembro riuscire. Ma più tempo passava, più persone venivano in casa nostra, meno era facile per lei rimanere. Se poteva essere difficile per una persona calma e controllata come me, per una persona come lei, era un'impresa titanica. Un giorno durante una di queste visite sbottò e quella fu l'ultima volta prima dell'udienza.</p><p>Cominciò a riversare la sua rabbia anche su di me. Quella rabbia non era propriamente diretta a me, ma io ero l'unica persona che le stava accanto ed ero l'unico che non le avrebbe chiuso la porta in faccia per tutta quell'ira. Perché sapevo benissimo non fosse ingiustificata.</p><p>La situazione logorava anche me!</p><p>Non potevo capire a pieno il suo dolore probabilmente, ma a modo mio lo sentivo.</p><p>E soffrivo. Soffrivo insieme a lei.</p><p>All'udienza le cose andarono peggio del previsto, c'erano dei pregiudizi verso la capacità genitoriale di Maggie, dati i suoi precedenti e c'erano anche sul mio conto, ero straniero, fuggito dal mio Paese, poiché considerato nemico del governo e per di più la nostra vicina di casa aveva testimoniato in maniera tale a far sembrare che fossi una persona violenta.</p><p>Alla fine ci tolsero definitivamente la bambina.</p><p>Inoltre, se non fosse bastato quello, avevano scoperto che il mio permesso di soggiorno era ormai scaduto da molto tempo e avrei dovuto affrontare un'altra udienza in cui avrebbero deciso, se rimandarmi in Paraguay o meno.</p><p>Nonostante l'esito di almeno questa udienza risultò positivo, Maggie faticava a rallegrarsi di questo, stava rivivendo ancora e ancora quell'inferno.</p><p>Passò il tempo e decidemmo di riprovarci. Ci avremmo riprovato finchè non ci saremmo riusciti. Un'altra bellissima bambina, il momento del parto fu difficile. Maggie non collaborava al parto, aveva paura potessero portarle via anche lei. La nostra gioia durò infatti molto poco. Non facemmo in tempo nemmeno a portare la bambina a casa, ce la portarono vie, che eravamo ancora all'ospedale. Fu una delle peggiori esperienze della mi vita, peggio ancora di quanto ci levarono la nostra prima figlia. Maggie era così spezzata da quanto stava accadendo, che tentò di buttarsi dalla finestra. Io glielo impedii.</p><p>Quando tornammo a casa, mi rinfacciò l'accaduto. Era sempre più a pezzi, mi urlò contro. Mi insultò e mi disse che avrei dovuto fermare i poliziotti e gli assistenti sociali mentre portavano via la bambina e non lei che stava tentando di ucciderci.</p><p>Quella fu una bruttissima litigata, probabilmente la nostra peggiore.</p><p>Stavamo tutte e due male e tutto ci appariva incerto. Riprenderci almeno in parte da quel trauma, fu difficilissimo! Con il passare del tempo le cose tra noi tornarono alla normalità e ci riprovammo. Questa volte e le successive tre i nostri bambini rimasero con noi. Ma non mi scorderò mai delle mie prime due figlie, per quanto poco siano state con noi. Così come Maggie, non si scorderà di tutti i suoi figli. Nonostante non ci sia stato permesso di rivederli più.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>